Secrets
by chaos-dragon02
Summary: Shindou never thought he would get into a relationship especially not with Aoi. But hey, it just happened sometimes, especially this time with some help from a certain friends... Request by Shiranui Atsune.


**Alright, minna. This is my first attempt at pure romance and one-shot. Basically Shindou and Aoi pairing but hints of others too. Request from Shiranai Atsune.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

It was a typical day for everyone, especially for Raimon Eleven. After the long (boring) hours at school, it was great to be at soccer practice. Kicking, chasing and scoring goals like school didn't matter to them anymore.

The managers, however, had it especially easy, for today at least. When Endou told them to take the day off, the only people who heed his commands were the managers: Aoi, Akane and Midori. While the others...well continue to play soccer.

They were all in tip-top shape, running without a trace of exhaustion. But one member...appears to be in deep thought. The former captain and strategist of Raimon, Shindou Takuto.

_What would she think about it...? Ugh, guess I have to ask her when I get back home._

His thought, however, had caused Tenma to easily dribble by without feinting or using any hissatsu. The others had a concerned look on their face, worrying that their strategist might be sick or something of that matter.

When the practice finally ended, they all have to pack up the equipment on their own since the managers are long gone. Kirino, with worries evident in his voice, asked Shindou. "Shindou, are you alright today? You seem pretty spaced out back on the field there."

Shindou suddenly perked up, "Well...guess I have something on my mind."

"Do you need to talk to me about it? I'm always here for you, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Kirino watches as his friend walks off to his house. Maybe, he needs to ask the others on what's wrong with Shindou. Maybe...

* * *

"Uwahh, I'm exhausted! Good thing, Endou-kantoku gave us the day off." Aoi muttered loudly to herself, plopping down on the nearby couch. She grabbed the remote and slowly turned on the TV. Cycling through several channels such as the news, cartoon, and documentary until she finally hit the jackpot, an anime!

Making herself comfortable, she grabbed a pillow and proceeds to lean into it. As the opening ended and the show finally started, Aoi got more interested, leaning even further to watch the anime.

Closer...closer...clos-

The sound of ringing cut off her balance, effectively making her fall on to the coffee table. Though not too injured, it did leave little bruise on her arm.

She walks towards the phone, anger apparent on her face. That is until she picks up her phone and heard the voice on the other side that her face became more of a happy face.

"Ah, good thing you're calling I was getting bored here." said Aoi

"..."

"Really?" Her face began to get a tint of red, "Well, yeah I would like to try that... Saturday sounds good to you?"

"..."

"Thank goodness! Well, see you tomorrow evening then!" she quickly hung up her phone, and leans again the wall; the tint of pink on her face becoming crimson red.

"He...actually want to spend time with me..." she began to smile, "I'm really glad..."

* * *

Shindou sighed as he put the phone down, that either went better or more horrible than he planned. The once cool, calm and composed captain of Raimon was a shaking mess when it comes to relationship. But it had gone this way for a long time, him and...Aoi. No one had known about it and they hoped it would stay that way.

Shindou was sure no one had thought about a relationship between him and Aoi but it just happened, neither did he. One faithful day after school, a downfall came. He walked through it, umbrella in hand as always. But he stopped once he spotted a lone figure under the candy store.

On closer inspection he saw that it was Aoi and he immediately handed her his umbrella. Aoi can't just take the umbrella for her own, decided to share it with him. The two walks in the rain for 10 grueling minutes but unbeknownst to either of them, both Aoi and Shindou thought it was the best 10 minutes of their life.

Even when they reached home, they departed but little did they know that a spark was ignited under all that rain. Seeing and talking to each other every times school ended but this was their first time on an actual date.

He hopes that this date will go according to plan...and that no one would see him with Aoi...

* * *

A new day, a new start...for the others that is. Shindou was still thinking on how to make this perfect date for him and Aoi. Fun at the amusement park, check. Make sure no one will see him and Aoi. Not quite checked.

He's sure that everyone in Raimon Eleven would go to their respective home and he made sure to avoid them on days like this. Shindou planned the entire route except for one member that is. Nanobana...Kinako...The bane of all relationship.

That girl seriously cannot close her mouth and pretend to see nothing, and instead blab all about a couple to Midori which in a few days would go around the school. He **can't **let that happen...no matter what.

**Location: Class**

The class was filled with noise, chatter from all the students. The only one that is unaffected by this were Shindou and Tsurugi.

"Hey, Tsurugi!" shouted a certain brunnete.

Okay, only Shindou.

"What...could you possibly want now...Tenma?!" Tsurugi growled menacingly. "Hehe, calm down will you? It's not like I've gotten us into some kind of obnoxious plan...hehe."

Shindou took a look at Tsurugi's face, it was angrier than he thought. "You made a bet with her... again?!"

"Well..."

Tsurugi got up from his seat and look at Tenma's face, "I told you didn't I? Never...And I mean ever...make a bet with **her **ag-."

"Heyo, minna-san!" The attention of the class was turned to a certain girl, particular to Tenma and Tsurugi now that she is walking to them.

"Alright, Tsurugi-kun. Tenma-kun told you the deal, right? You both get to do what I said for one **whole **day."

Tenma chucked nervously, while Tsurugi grunted evilly. _Mental note, next time at practice, kick the ball to Tenma's face as hard as I can..._

"No...no...It's Tenma who made the bet with you!"

Now even Shindou was finding this interesting. Kinako was also a troublemaker, pesky and above all; annoying. Especially to Tsurugi.

"Aww come on, If you both follow my orders, you'll get a special surprise. If you don't...hehe you won't do that now, would you?", Kinako's voice was menacing but her face was still as cheerful, " Would you?!"

"H-Hai." both of them answered in unison. "I'm really glad! Meet me after school!" said Kinako as she went to her seat.

Then she came in. _God, she's still as pretty as ever. _Shindou gulped, it's always hard to see your significant other walks into a room. But they both knew how important this secret is, so both Shindou and Aoi made an eye signal, and easily understanding each other.

Well one thing is certain, today might...might just be his lucky day.

**Time: After school**

School went by surprisingly quickly today. That spells a good day for Shindou and a bad day for both Tenma and Tsurugi.

Shindou went out to meet Aoi at their first meeting spot, the candy store.

And there she was, still waiting as patiently as ever.

"You ready?" asked Shindou.

"Of course!"

And they stroll of to the town's newest attraction, Inazuma Amusement Park. But unbeknownst to them, A trio of soccer players were following them.

"What are we doing here again?"

"Just be quiet, act when I tell you to."

"Oh boy, what I've I gotten myself into..."

After spending and dining on booth food and games, Aoi and Shindou both reached the final ride, The ferris wheel.

They both gulped, each one having the same plan in mind.

Kiss each other when the ride stops at the top.

Aoi hoped he would go along with it and he did. They paid for the ride and got into the ferris wheel.

Halfway along the ride, the trio appeared again. "Alright, Tsurugi-kun and Tenma-kun. You know the plan right?"

"I got it, Kinako."

Tenma shouted, "Now, they are nearly there!" but was held back by Tsurugi before they got too much attention.

"On 3. 3...2...1...Go!" Both Tsurugi and Tenma use their hissatsu and broke the control, while the conductor wasn't looking. This caused the ride to stop, and suspends both Aoi and Shindou in the air.

"Yosha, My plan succeeded!" shouted Kinako.

"Shindou-kun, what happened?!"

"The controller must be broke or something." _Well there goes my chance of that...kiss._

They both waited and waited...and waited for the ride to come back down until they both couldn't take it anymore. Both of them lean into each other, but upon seeing each other face; they backed off immediately.

"You go first..." said Aoi. Shindou got into the seat near her and held her hand. "Aoi, ever since I started talking and bonding with you...I-I've been infatuated with you."

"And I don't know what I'm feeling...but I think it's lo-."

Shindou didn't even get to finished his sentence as Aoi grabbed his face and kiss him, gently and fiercely at the same time. They stayed that way and didn't want to move.

As they both recovered to take in some breath, they were now crimson red. "I love you too, Shindou-kun." Aoi grinned, prompting Shindou to do the same.

Back at the bottom though, the conductor finally fix the Ferris Wheel and all of the cart began to move again.

Kinako put back her binocular in her bag, "Well how did it go?"

She puts out a peace sign and said, "All according to plan!"

Tsurugi was glad this was finally over, while Tenma is still...well Tenma.

"So what's our reward for helping you?" asked Tsurugi.

Kinako giggled, "Well this of course." She gently pecked on both Tsurugi and Tenma's cheek before running off to play some games.

"That pesky, annoying..." Tsurugi's face was now crimson red, while Tenma just looks dumbfounded.

But in the end, they did help a couple that deeply love each other, and maybe their secrets would stay the same...

Just as long as Kinako doesn't blab about it!

* * *

**Well that's it, I really hope you enjoy it. It's my first attempt and I'm curious to see what you think about it. So please review! Chaos out!**

**Edit: minor clean up and added some lines.**


End file.
